Familiar Faces
by YoureALotMoreThanThat
Summary: Quinn is a broken girl. She lost Beth, but she doesn't want to lose Rachel. There has to be someone to pry her away from Finn. Spoilers for Season 3. Ships include: Faberry;Finchel;Klaine;Brittana;
1. Broken

All Around Me are Familiar Faces

Quinn needs to straighten herself out. She gave up Beth, and is not going to get her back. She probably even blew up her chances with just baby sitting Beth. She was her perfect thing. So many people told her what she was doing was wrong. _Clearly_. She knew that. But it took Rachel to really convince her.

"_We're kind of friend, huh?"_

"_Kind of." Quinn replied._

Ever since that moment, she can't get Rachel Berry out of her head. Rachel Berry.

The girl that in sophomore year confessed to Finn that Quinn's baby, little Beth, was actually Puck's.

"_I am so sorry."_

"_I'm not mad at you. You only did what I was afraid of. Tell the truth." _

Quinn shook the memory out of her head. If she couldn't have Beth, then she was going to get Rachel. But she's dating Finn. Ugh! Couldn't Quinn have anything? She used to be so popular, so beautiful, _she _was the one who had Finn. Look at her mess now. She sat in her bedroom. She lied down on her bed with her thoughts. She decided to text who she knew best, or who she relied on most. Santana.

**To: San**

**From: Quinn**

**Hey. Can we talk?**

**From: San**

**To: Quinn**

**Yeah, Q. What's going on?**

**To: San **

**From Quinn:**

**I just wanted a friend right now.**

**To: Quinn**

**From: San**

**Doesn't everybody?**

It then struck Quinn. Santana doesn't need her bugging her. She was focused on Brittany. Quinn was alone. She decided to leave San alone and figure out her feelings by herself. Even if it took a while.

The next day, Quinn tried her very best to talk to Rachel. She first tried at Rachel's locker.

"Hi, Rach. Glad to see you back. Sectionals wasn't as great without you." Quinn gave a small smile.

Sure Rachel thought of Quinn as a friend, but when was the last Quinn was this nice to her? Like, _this_ nice?

"Um, Hi, Quinn. Thank you, but you guys ended up winning without my help. Congradulations."

Quinn nodded. "Listen, I know I already told you this, but uh-" Quinn was stopped by Finn. He came up from behind Rachel and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Hello, babe. Quinn. Hi." He said awkwardly. "What-What are you guys talking about?"

Quinn was angry inside. She's trying to tell Rachel that she really appreciates her, and that she likes her, and here comes Finn to rub his girlfriend in Quinn's face. Ugh.

"Actually, nevermind. I was just leaving." Quinn smile faded slowly and her eyes screamed sadness. Rachel didn't pick up on it though because she was too busy telling Finn about a setlist for Regionals she had planned out. Quinn wanted, so badly, too be the one Rachel was telling that to. And that's when Quinn finally processes that she was in love with Rachel Berry.

The rest of the day was blurry for Quinn. She wasn't sure if it was because of the tears forming in her eyes or because she didn't pay attention. Maybe it was both. She was a sad, broken girl. Maybe Rachel could fix that. Glee Club was worst. Rachel was bubbly and chatting with Blaine and Kurt. Because she is a normal girl, living a normal girl, not dealing with all this emotions and feelings. Quinn glanced over at Brittany and Santana. Santana had come out, but was still dealing with it. Brittany was hugging her around the waist and whispering something that clearly made Santana laugh. Everyone had someone to be with them, or complete them. Blaine and Kurt, Mike and Tina, Brittany and Santana, Sam and Mercedes even had something going on. Even Finn and Rachel. Especially them. They were in love. 'Rachel doesn't love me.' Quinn thought sadly. How would she pry Rachel away from Finn? There has to be some way.


	2. Feelings

**A/N Thanks to those who added this story to their favorites and what not. I'm updating quickly because the chapters are really short. Sorry! Reviews are appreciated. Thanks!**

It's not like Rachel didn't like Quinn. She liked her a lot. There was always this burst of energy she felt with Quinn. But Quinn had been acting more nice to her. Just….why? Rachel didn't do anything good for her. It's not like she won sectionals for them. Maybe it's a prank? No. Quinn only pulls stunts like that when she's on the Cheerios. Will she go back? With Santana and Brittany? Rachel womders everything in her head at night and finally falls to sleep.

Rachel walked to school with her head high that day. Sure enough Quinn stopped her at her locker again. "Hi, Rachel! Sorry we couldn't talk yesterday. But I really did want to say again that I appreciate what you did. I could have gotten Shelby in serious trouble. And I just think-"

"Quinn. It really is not big deal. You're welcome." Quinn could sense Rachel was a little annoyed.

"I know I'm getting hard to deal with. Puck told me that. But….You-You made me see differently. I just….Thank you." Rachel nodded. "Okay. It's Okay, I mean. But….Why are you being so nice to me? I know you said we were kinda friends but I don't remember the last time we talked this much, especially nicely. I just thought it was a little weird."

Quinn bit her lip. She had a feeling Rachel would do that. Think that Quinn was just pulling her leg. She wasn't though. She wanted to get to know Rachel, more about her personality other than she talked a lot.

"Yeah. I knew you might think that. But I've changed. I'm not that same cheerleader, who dated Finn, who had it all." Once I lost all that, I opened my eyes a little."

Rachel smiled. "So we are friends? Right?"

Quinn giggled. "Yeah. We are."

Rachel smile grew as she grabbed books from her locker. When she dropped one, Quinn went to pick it up but Finn beat her to it. "I got it." He said as he handed it back to Rachel. "Here."

Rachel gave a small nod and a thank you. "I have to go to my classes, Quinn, but talk to you later? In Glee Club?"

Quinn nodded more eagerly than wanted. "Yep sure! See-See you in Glee Club." Quinn tried to stop all the butterflies in her stomach.

She watched Finn and Rachel walk away holding hands. Finn is so lucky.

As usual, Quinn's day was a blur, but today it was slightly different. That conversation she had with Rachel cleared stuff up. They were friends. Rachel was her friend. But that wasn't what she wanted to be. Quinn wanted to hold hands with Rachel, kiss her, sing with her, and hold her in her arms. Maybe if she invited her over. First thing first is she needs to tell Rachel how she feels. Right? No, they just cleared up that they were friends. This is too soon. Plus she has Finn. She was so wrapped up in thought she didn't hear Mr. Schue call her name. "Quinn? You zoned out. Do you understand the assignment this week?"

Oh yay. Another one of Mr. Schue's Girls against Boys competitions. But when she looked at the whiteboard, she saw that wasn't the case. This week was "Feelings." Probably because Valentine's day was coming up. She looked around the room and saw Kurt and Blaine giggling about the assignment. Then she set her eyes on Finn and Rachel. Finn was smiling and Rachel was whispering something in his ear. He nodded and continued smiling. Mr. Schue began to explain they were to sing a song to anyone in the room, and sing their feelings, whether they are about love, or friendship. Quinn felt a smile creep up on her face. Perfect. Just perfect. Quinn saw Rachel giving her a small smile, along with a wave. 'Prepare to be blown away, Rachel. The song I will sing for you will make you fall for me.' She thought. When the club was dismissed she watched everyone walk out until it was just her, Finn and Rachel. She stopped them before they left.

"Hey, Finn, Rachel." She greeted.

Finn looked uncomfortable. "Uh. Um, Hey Quinn."

Rachel however, was more enthusiastic. "Hey! Like the assignment?" Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah. Hey, I'm singing a song for someone. I want it to be super special. Would you want to hang out so you could give me vocal lessons?"

Rachel seemed taken back. "Oh! Um, sure. Would tonight work? I know it's soon, but it's the only night I'm really available."

Quinn was bursting with excitement. "Today is fine." They took our their cell phone and made sure they had each other's numbers. Rachel gave Quinn her address, then gave her a quick smile, and walked away with Finn.

"I'll get you, Berry." Quinn said to herself in the empty choir room.

**A/N And this chapter is short again. Sorry! I'll make the next chapter longer. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted me. It means a lot!**


	3. Catch Me

**A/N Hi! New chapter. Hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated! **

Quinn went over to Rachel's house around 4:30. Rachel had given her a quick tour.

"It's very lovely." Quinn said. "Very….nice."

Rachel offered a smile. "Thanks. Should we go up to my room?"

Quinn gave a nod. Rachel led Quinn up the stairs and into her room. "Her it is." She gestured to the inside. Quinn eyed the room. She panned over to the many trophies Rachel had. "It's very you. I like it." Quinn turned around and smiled brightly at Rachel. Rachel nodded, "Really? Thanks. Um, wanna start you know, practicing? Like, do you need help with singing? I mean, you asked." Rachel stuttered out the sentence.

"Yeah! Yeah, I plan on singing a song but like, could you….give me tips? I'm nervous, and I feel like I would do good enough."

Rachel went over to her bed. "Well," She sat down. "I could help you, yes, but Quinn, your voice is amazing. I've heard you sing, and you have nothing to be worried about. I promise."

Quinn nodded a thank you. "That means a lot. Any tips on how to sing better though?"

Rachel placed her hands in her lap. "Well, you always want good posture. Sing from your stomach almost. Don't be nervous. It makes you scared, and will probably cause your voice to quiver, and we don't want that." Quinn nodded once again. "Thanks. I'm performing tomorrow. I'll try the tips." She gave Rachel a grin with white, shining teeth. She took a seat next to Rachel on the bed.

"Look, Rach," She began. "Everything last year, I hope you know I'm really sorry. I don't know what got into me. Just….everything with Finn, and I was jealous. But I don't want Finn anymore. He's definitely yours." She said.

Yours.

I wish I were yours.

Rachel's eyes lit up. "That's very sweet. Also, very mature. Thank you. I forgive you."

Quinn felt her heart well up with love. Rachel forgave her. "Good. I guess, that was kinda half the reason I wanted to come over tonight. Just, I needed to apologize in person, with nobody interrupting. You know?"

Rachel stared into Quinn's eyes. "Y-yeah. I do. I get it."

Quinn got up. "Thanks again for the help. I guess I should get going. But I'll see you in Glee tomorrow. Tell me how I do."

Rachel smiled back. "Of course. Let me walk you to the door."

They walked down the stairs and Rachel opened the front door for the blonde. "See you later….Quinn." Quinn felt a shiver go up her back when Rachel said her name. "See you." And Quinn was then out the door.

The next day all the glee clubbers were talking loudly. As soon as Quinn walked in, she quickly spotted Rachel. There's Rachel. The beautiful girl she loves. After this song Rachel had to love her back. Right? Maybe? Quinn let out a sigh and took a seat next to Puck. He gave her a half smile when she sat down. She didn't smile back. Just then, Mr. Schue walked in carrying some sheet music. As he set it down on the piano he began to speak. "Alright. Today we start performing! Who wants to go first?" Quinn wasn't up to going first so she scanned around and saw that Santana had raised her tan arm.

"I would." She said softly. "I want to dedicate this song to Brittany. I love you, Brittany. I should have sung this song to you in front of everyone, a while ago."

Quinn recognized the first notes of the songs Santana was about to sing. "Songbird."

As Santana began singing Quinn dazed out. What if Rachel didn't like the song? No. She had to. I mean, it was gonna be dedicated to her. Quinn kept thinking until she heard clapping. She snapped out of her dazing and saw Santana wrapping her arms around Brittany. "Thank you. That was lovely, San." Brittany said through tears.

Quinn stood up quickly. "Can I sing my song now?" She blurted out.

Mr. Schue nodded. "Yeah, sure, Quinn. Take it away." Then he took a seat next to Artie.

Quinn shook. "Um, this is a song, for Rachel."

Nobody looked shocked, because they all thought this could be a song about friendship. Rachel was gleaming and smiled softly and Quinn.

"_Before I fall too fast  
>Kiss me quick<br>But make it last  
>So I can see how badly this will hurt me<br>When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet  
>Keep it slow<br>Let the future pass  
>And don't let go<br>But tonight I could fall too soon  
>To this beautiful moonlight<em>

_But your so hypnotizing  
>You've got me laughing while I sing<br>You've got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unraveling<br>Your love is where I'm falling  
>But please don't catch me<em>

_See this heart  
>Won't settle down<br>Like a child running scared from a clown  
>I'm terrified of what you do<br>My stomach screams just when I look at you  
>Run far away<br>So I can breathe  
>Even though your far from suffocating me<br>I can't set my hopes too high  
>Cause every hello ends with a goodbye<em>

_But your so hypnotizing  
>You've got me laughing while I sing<br>You've got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unraveling<br>Your love is where I'm falling  
>But please don't catch me<em>

_So now you see  
>Why I'm scared<br>I can't open up my heart without a care  
>But here I go<br>It's what I feel  
>And for the first time in my life I know it's real<em>

_But your so hypnotizing  
>You've got me laughing while I sing<br>You've got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unraveling<br>Your love is where I'm falling  
>So please don't catch me."<em>

When Quinn finished everyone's mouths were hanging open. No one spoke. It was dead silent. Rachel stood up slowly. She walked her was over so she was standing in front of Quinn.

"What-What the hell was that?" Rachel said with wide eyes.

Quinn felt like crying but didn't. "It was a song." A song just for you."

Finn stood up next. "I think what Rach means is you just practically said you love her. Like, more than a friend." Finn walked over to Rachel awkwardly and tried to wrap his hair around his girlfriend.

Before he could do that Rachel was rushing out of the room, never looking back.


	4. In the Choir Room

Quinn wanted to run out and catch Rachel. Quinn eyed the room. Everyone's jaws were basically on the floor.

"I'm gonna go talk-" Quinn began.

"No." Finn interrupted. "I will. I'm her boyfriend."

Boyfriend. The words hit Quinn like a bus.

Right as Finn was walking out Quinn felt the tears she was holding down slip down her face. Mr. Schue seemed uncomfortable. "Oh….kay, okay, well, glee is over for today, um, right, okay, see you guys tomorrow."

Mr. Schue looked at Quinn. He gave her a look that said, 'Wanna talk?'

She shook her head. She grabbed her bag and walked out with the other glee members. What she saw was what she wasn't in the mood for. Finn had Rachel engulfed in a hug and she was holding on to him for dear life.

Quinn wasn't going to take this. She headed over to where Rachel and Finn were giggling.

"Rach." Quinn said without any emotion.

Rachel's eyes when dead. "Y-Yes, Quinn?"

"I wanna talk to you."

"Why?" Rachel let her head find Finn's for guidance.

"Just, please. And Without this tree of a boyfriend." Quinn lightly grabbed Rachel's other hand. "Please." She pleaded.

Rachel gave in and followed Quinn down the hallway. "Okay, what?" She crossed her arms.

"Rach…" Quinn began. "This is our senior year. I thought this was our year to get it right?"

Rachel stared at Quinn blankly. "It-It is, but not this way. I wanted a friendship. Not-Not a relasionship. Quinn, I'm with Finn. What we have…It's not….what me and Finn have."

Quinn jumped in quickly. "You're right. It's better."

Rachel shook her head. "No. If anything it's worse."

Quinn nodded in defeat. "I didn't know love was worst." She walked away from Rachel bumped her shoulder as she did so.

"Quinn, wait!" Rachel pleaded and ran over to Quinn. From the corner of her eye she saw Finn giving her a look like, 'Is everything alright?' Rachel flicked her wrist to tell him to wait outside. He nodded and went to the exit of the school.

"Quinn, please, wait just please." Rachel said as Quinn picked up her running pace. She turned around quickly and startled Rachel.

"There is _nothing _to talk about." She spat.

"Yes, there _is_!" Rachel saw Quinn roll her eyes and let out a sigh.

"What?" Quinn said again, with no emotion.

"You said kind of."

Quinn looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"When I asked if we were friends, you said kind of."

Quinn looked at the floor. "What are you trying to say?"

"I thought we were friends."

They stood there for a good 30 seconds before Quinn spoke again.

"Fine. Friends." And with that Quinn was exited the school. Rachel didn't stop her this time

The next day was awkward for everyone. Quinn walked into science, her first class, and oh boy, with Rachel. She put on a fake smile. She took her usual seat next to Brittany.

"Hey." Brittany said with a small smile.

"Hi, Britt." Quinn said in a breath.

Quinn turned to the side and saw Rachel sitting there with sad eyes. "Hi, Quinn." She managed to say.

Quinn nodded, but replied nothing. Everyone could feel the tension.

Quinn's next period was algebra, and she didn't feel like going, so Quinn Fabray, decided to skip.

She walked slowly down the hall. She remembered wearing her cheerio uniform in this hallway. Cheerio. Maybe if she was a cheerio she could get Rachel. When she was walking she eyed the choir room. It was empty. She looked around and then walked in the room. She touched the wall. These are where her broken dreams lie. She eyed the piano. She was never good, but she knew a few songs. Again, she looked around the room before sitting on the bench. Her fingers hovered over the keys.

"_All around me are familiar faces  
>Worn out places, worn out faces<br>Bright and early for the daily races  
>Going nowhere, going nowhere"<em>

Right then, Rachel decided to stand in the doorway and listen. Quinn hadn't noticed.

"_Their tears are filling up their glasses  
>No expression, no expression<br>Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
>No tomorrow, no tomorrow<em>

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
>The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had<br>I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
>When people run in circles it's a very, very<br>Mad world, mad world"_

Quinn felt the tears run down her face and she sang.

"_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
>Happy birthday, happy birthday<br>And I feel the way that every child should  
>Sit and listen, sit and listen<em>

_Went to school and I was very nervous  
>No one knew me, no one knew me<br>Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?  
>Look right through me, look right through me<em>

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
>The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had<br>I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
>When people run in circles it's a very, very<br>Mad world"_

Quinn didn't think this song even fit what she felt, but it was one of the very few songs she could play, so why not. Rachel then walked in and took a seat on the bench next to Quinn.

"I didn't know you could play."

Quinn blinked a couple times and replied, "I can a little. You inspired me."

Rachel nodded and they sat for a moment. "You said you were never coming back to glee club."

Quinn laughed. "Remember when you quit glee club too?"

Rachel chuckled at the memory. "Fine. We've both been a little dramatic."

Quinn laughed again. When their laughter died down Quinn began talking again. "Maybe this is the way it's supposed to be."

Rachel shot her head up. "Like what?"

"This." Quinn said softly. "Friends. You with Finn, and me with whoever wants to put up with me." She said with a hint of sadness.

Rachel nodded. "Artie is single?" She suggested.

Quinn let out a loud laugh. "We'll see." She replied and stood up. "We should probably get back to class."

Rachel agreed and stood up.

Maybe this was the way they were supposed to be.

Until Rachel was up until 2:00 am thinking.


End file.
